1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly pertains to a new water maze for providing a unique and refreshing attraction for amusement parks and other similar facilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of amusement devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, amusement devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art amusement devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,753; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,895; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,778; U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,268; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,403 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,592.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water maze. The inventive device includes a labyrinth having a plurality of passages, operative and inoperative sprinkler heads in the ceilings of certain passages, a water supply system to supply water to the operative sprinkler heads, and a motion sensor associated with each operative sprinkler head to activate the discharge of water therefrom for a predetermined length of time.
In these respects, the water maze according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a unique and refreshing attraction for amusement parks and other similar facilities.